Thunder and Comfort
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Faramir and Eowyn remember during a storm.


**A/N:** 39th fic! Yay!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Though I wish I did.

* * *

Éowyn lay awake in bed, having been woken by the thunder and lightening of the tempest raging outside. She pulled the blankets closer around her. It was her first storm in Ithilien and, though she had seen many before, she still wished for comfort. She moved closer to Faramir, remembering her first storm when she went to live with her Uncle.

* * *

Éowyn woke with a start. She could not remember why she had awoken, the room was dark and she could hear the steady fall of rain outside. Then she saw her room light up from a bolt of lightening. She felt a little scared, and then mentally chided herself. She had not run to her mother or father since she was four, and she was now seven! But her parents were no longer there, and that thought had her wanting comfort more than anything.

The thunder boomed and Éowyn pulled the blankets closer. She wanted someone to come in there and tell her everything was going to be all right. Lightening lit the room again and Éowyn made up her mind to go and find someone to comfort her.

She quickly got out of bed and grabbed a blanket to wrap around herself. She crept to the door, having an inner debate as to whether or not she should do this or not. She slowly opened the door just as another clap of thunder sounded, the sound made her jump into the hall.

Once out in the hall, Éowyn had no idea where to go. She wasn't exactly sure where her Uncle slept, and she admitted to herself, she was still a little intimidated by him. Her cousin? No, Théodred was on patrol with his _éored_ anyway. She was left with her brother. She knew where his room was; it was two down from hers.

She quickly made her way to his room. She knocked on the door, though she knew that she would receive no answer. Her brother could sleep through anything, something that was both a blessing and a curse.

She slowly opened the door and cautiously said "Éomer". He stirred, but did not wake. Just as Éowyn was about to say something again, the thunder boomed so loud that Éowyn let out a shriek. Éomer sat up and looked for who had screamed.

"Éowyn," he said seeing her in the doorway. "What are you doing here? Why did you scream?"

"The storm woke me, I..." She trailed off. She did not want to admit why she was there. The lightening flashed again and thunder followed quickly. Éomer jumped and Éomer sighed.

"Éowyn, come here." Éowyn hurried over before the thunder boomed or the lightening flashed again. She climbed into the bed and pulled the blankets around her.

"Éomer, thank you." Éowyn whispered.

"Go to sleep, sister."

"Éomer, you can not tell anyone that I came here, ever."

Éomer grunted in response. Éowyn fell asleep, feeling better that she was with her brother and not alone.

* * *

Éowyn moved even closer to Faramir and Faramir reached his arm around her. "I thought you were asleep." She whispered.

"No, I woke when you moved closer." He held her a little tighter and then began to fall asleep again. Éowyn did not. He noticed this. "What are you thinking of, love?" He asked her.

"The last time I wanted comfort in a storm." She said. She told him the story and he laughed with her last words.

"I am sure Éomer has told no one."

"He almost told once when he got drunk. I ended up having to pull him away before he said anything more." She said. "Do you remember the last time you ran for comfort?" She asked

Faramir thought and then remembered. "I was four." He said.

* * *

Faramir woke screaming. The fact that there was thunder and lightening did not help the nightmare he had woken from. As if knowing that her son would wake up, Finduilas ran into the room moments later. She took Faramir in her arms and held him, while he calmed down.

"Mama, I'm scared." He said.

"There is nothing to be scared of, little one." Just then a sleepy eight almost nine-year-old Boromir walked into the room. He looked at his brother and mother before speaking.

"Did Faramir scream from the storm?" Boromir asked.

"Yes, did he wake you or did the storm?" His mother asked.

Boromir put on a brave face. "I woke up from Faramir's scream." He said, then a clap of thunder so loud even Finduilas jumped, and Boromir ran to his mother too. "I'm not scared Mother, I just want to be with you and Faramir." He covered for himself.

"Of course Boromir." She said taking him in her arms as well. Lightening flashed and Finduilas began to stand. She took Faramir in her arms and moved so she could take Boromir's hand in her other one. "Why don't you come with Faramir and I and we can all sleep in the big bed and you can protect us since your father is away." She offered to Boromir.

He nodded and took her hand. Finduilas took them both and settled them into the bed. Faramir crept closer to be in his mother's arms and the wind howled outside and thunder boomed again. Boromir was on his other said and trying to move as close as well.

Finduilas noticed Boromir trying to get close as well and began to shift. She moved so that Faramir was more in her side, which suited the tired Faramir well as he moved even closer to her warmth. She called over to Boromir softly and he climbed over to her other side. She put her arms around both of them. "I love you, my sons." She said kissing each of their heads.

Faramir, very close to sleep, replied. "I love you too, Mama." Before falling asleep.

* * *

Faramir finished telling Éowyn. She had turned to face him during the story and was now nestled up to his side. "That is one of my few happy memories with her." He said.

"It is a good one." Éowyn said. "I think the storm is passing." The thunder was softer now and the lightening was barley noticeable in the room.

"So it is. Will you be able to sleep now?" He asked, and though Éowyn was not looking at his face she knew he was smiling.

"I could have slept before." And she heard him chuckle a little.

"Of course, Éowyn." Faramir said, ready to go back to sleep.

"And Faramir, you can not tell anyone of this." She said.

"I would never."

* * *

**A/N:** Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukah or Happy Yule or you could just say Happy Holidays everyone! Please review! 


End file.
